


Femmebot

by aeroplaneseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Friends With Benefits, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Strap-Ons, bi lil yangyang, yangyang gets pegged by his sexy friend haechan that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroplaneseok/pseuds/aeroplaneseok
Summary: “You wanna get pegged?” Donghyuck asks, a mix of shock and disbelief in her voice. “You? Liu ‘fuckboy’ Yangyang?”“I do like boys, Hyuck, this isn’t news,” he mumbles, head in his hands.“I know, dumbass, I just didn’t take you as the type to—” she cuts herself off, and then leans back, “That’s cool though, nothing wrong with that.”A beat of silence passes. “I have a strap-on,” she says casually.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 21
Kudos: 328





	Femmebot

**Author's Note:**

> last fic of the year and surprise surprise it's v feral and self-indulgent!! i'm not quite sure how i ended up challenging myself to post one fic in every month of 2020 but i'm honestly kinda shocked i did. if you've read and supported my work this year (or ever) i just want to say thank you so much for letting my horny word-vomit into your brain. writing has been the best creative outlet for me and i cherish every single comment and kudos and retweet 💗💗💗
> 
> as always thank you soso much to my bestie ash ([@lesbianmisfit](https://twitter.com/lesbianmisfit)) for inspiring this fic with our almost daily discussions about yanghyuck, your friendship has been utterly invaluable this year ily 🥺🥺 
> 
> also i've wanted to write something like this ever since i read [glitter pink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047945#main) by yourobdtst, it's such a good fic i would highly recommend!! 
> 
> title directly from femmebot by charli xcx (happy 3 years of Pop 2 btw angels) 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/JENOXCX)  
> [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/puppyxuxi)

Yangyang can’t believe he’s doing this. 

He wrestles his brand new scissors out of their packaging, they have curved tips and are marketed as being for babies, but in his case he chose them as he really didn’t like the idea of stabbing himself in the balls. 

His phone buzzes on the bathroom counter and it’s a text from Donghyuck - because of course it is - something about how excited she is for their movie marathon tomorrow. He rolls his eyes, they both know what the purpose of tomorrow really is, even if Yangyang would never dare saying it out loud. 

It started innocently, it really did, but Donghyuck just wouldn’t stop prying, curiosity sparkling behind her eyes. 

_“Come on,” she had teased, “I’m your best friend, Yangyang, I know when you’re lying. There must be_ ** _something_** _that you’ve always wanted to try in bed.”_

She was right, there is one thing that’s always been hiding at the back of Yangyang’s mind, something he hadn’t been able to get out of his head since the moment he found out about it. 

_“I— Don’t laugh at me for this.” He doesn’t know why he’s telling her this, but he’s too deep in it now to back out, and Donghyuck is nodding encouragingly, patient. “I don’t know if I’d even like it- but, I mean, you gotta try everything once, right?” he laughs nervously, “What I mean is— I think girls… with uh, strap-ons are cool.”_

_His face is red all over, and he stares down at his feet as Donghyuck leans closer, intrigued._

_“You wanna get pegged?” she asks, a mix of shock and disbelief in her voice. “_ **_You?_ ** _Liu ‘fuckboy’ Yangyang?”_

_“I do like boys, Hyuck, this isn’t news,” he mumbles, head in his hands._

_“I know, dumbass, I just didn’t take you as the type to—” she cuts herself off, and then leans back, picking up her Switch controller again. “That’s cool though, nothing wrong with that.”_

_A beat of silence passes, and Yangyang presses play on their game of Mario Kart, thinking that awkward moment is over. Of course, this is Donghyuck, and nothing is ever that simple._

_“I have a strap-on,” she says casually, and Yangyang watches his character drive straight off a cliff._

The following day, she had texted him and asked if they could hang out at the weekend - “because all my housemates are out so we can use the TV in the lounge!”. This was a big fat lie but of course Yangyang agreed to it, nervous excitement bubbling in his veins whenever he allowed himself to fantasise about ending up in Hyuck’s bedroom. 

Yangyang can't lie, this is a bit of a dream come true for him. Donghyuck has always been one of those people in his life where he’s perfectly happy just being best friends, but if she wanted to slide into his lap and kiss him silly, he wouldn’t say no. The more he thinks about it, the more it makes sense that Donghyuck is into pegging. Her whole demeanour is so commanding, she tells people what she wants and she gets it, always flirting and teasing and pushing people to their very limits.

She would look good wearing a strap-on, Yangyang thinks, forearm braced against the shower wall and two fingers pumping inside himself. He’s no stranger to the feeling of fingers inside him, often finding a hand slips down there while he’s jerking himself off, and he likes it, he _really_ likes it. Just one or two fingers is enough most of the time, but he hasn’t had the chance to properly fuck himself at all in the past couple of months, or he’s been too plain lazy to, shoving a hand down his sweatpants just to take the edge off. A quick wank here and there to tide him over, making him severely out of practice in stretching himself out. 

He has no idea how big Donghyuck’s strap _(toy?, cock?)_ is, but he wants things to be as easy for them both as possible, or at least that’s what he tells himself when he ends up thinking about her every time his hand dips into his underwear. This time, he’s loose enough for two fingers in record time, water from the showerhead pouring down his back as he stands with his legs spread wide and a hand between his thighs. The shower keeps washing away the lube, but he can’t bring himself to turn the water off as he pushes three slicked-up fingers past his rim and pants hotly against the tiles. 

Donghyuck creeps back into his thoughts, as she always does at times like this, and he cums into his other hand with the image of her fucking him against the wall like this, reaching around his body and fisting his cock in her hand. 

This is how he finds himself standing bottomless over the trash can in his bathroom on a Friday morning, the shaving mirror on the counter angled at his crotch, and his face already heating up in embarrassment. 

No one is making him do this, but he just wants everything to be perfect for Donghyuck and for absolutely nothing to spoil the mood if Saturday night ends up where he thinks (hopes) it’s going to. He had considered shaving for all of thirty seconds before deciding he definitely didn’t have the courage or the precision for that, but when he’d spotted the safety scissors in the grocery store, he figured it was a sign. Yangyang had always liked the neat-and-tidy look on his past sexual partners, and if there was one time to pull out all the stops it was now. 

-

“You’re early,” Donghyuck smirks as she opens the front door, dressed casually in a t-shirt and leggings, her hair falling in soft waves just below her shoulders. 

“Ohh, oops am I?” Yangyang laughs, bluffing. In reality, he biked across town so fast that he had to take a few minutes to stand just out of sight of her bedroom window to catch his breath. 

Donghyuck is saying something to him as he toes his sneakers off, some story about one of her housemates, but his mind is so preoccupied with worry that he can’t take in a single word. 

“—don’t you think?” Donghyuck says, and Yangyang can only stare at her blankly, trying desperately to make it look like he was listening the whole time. 

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?” she sighs, softening into such an intense fondness that it’s scary. 

“Wh— Why would I be nervous?” he laughs, shucking off his rucksack and probably laughing more than is convincing. 

He sucks in a breath as Donghyuck suddenly steps closer to him, crowding into his personal space, and she grins, eyes narrowing. 

“I knew it,” she smirks, close enough that Yangyang can smell her perfume, rich and deep and so intoxicating. He can only stare dumbly as she tucks her hair behind one ear before continuing, “Look, why don’t we get the first kiss out of the way now, then you don’t have to feel so on-edge?” 

She cocks her head, their heights about the same now that Yangyang’s shoes are off, and he hates that the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the mere thought of kissing her. 

“Okay,” he replies simply, embarrassingly enthusiastic, and Donghyuck waits for him to move first, letting him find his footing. 

He cups her cheek, taking another step forward so that his eyes almost cross trying to focus on the gentle curve of her lips. Her palm smooths over the centre of his chest, neither pulling him in or pushing him away, just steadying him as his head tips to one side and their lips melt together. 

The kiss is chaste and tentative, Yangyang’s stomach swooping like he’s hanging off the edge of a rollercoaster ride, feet dangling in the air in the moment of stillness before the thirty-foot drop. 

Before she’s even fully there, she’s gone, leaving a smear of sticky strawberry lipgloss behind that tingles on Yangyang’s tongue when he licks his lips, letting her wash over his pallet like a fine wine. 

“You—” he croaks, letting his hand slip from her cheek to circle around her wrist, “You look really pretty.” 

Now that he’s had a taste, he needs Donghyuck’s touch more than ever, fully prepared to surrender to her, and Yangyang exhales shakily as she tucks a finger under his chin. 

“What are we going to do with you?” she hums, and Yangyang has a pretty good idea of what he wants her to do. 

His fingers tighten around her wrist, a silent plea, and in that moment Yangyang lets go. He lets go of any second thoughts, any implications, any worries, and gives himself permission to just feel. 

Donghyuck drags him back in again, his arms circling around her waist as she slips him her tongue, her fingers tangling in Yangyang’s hair. She presses their bodies together, sighing happily as Yangyang holds her, tracing his hands up and down her spine but never venturing as high as the clasp of her bra. 

As is typical of Hyuck, she always has a way of pulling the rug out from under his feet, each time he starts to relax into the kiss she’s ready to pounce, pushing further and further. Her hands wander from the back of his neck to his chest, where she pushes his hoodie off his shoulders, their lips never parting for a second as it drops to the floor behind him and his hands are back on her waist. Yangyang presses back into her, toes curling as he sucks her bottom lip between his teeth and she gasps quietly, breathy and accompanied by a squeeze of his shoulder. 

One minute he’s placing the first tentative kiss to the column of her neck, and the next they’re upstairs, music already playing softly in Donghyuck’s room as she pushes him down onto her bed. 

“You’re sure?” she asks, a little breathless as she stands between Yangyang’s knees, “This is what you want?” 

Her eyes glimmer as she plays with his hair, Yangyang’s face perfectly chest-height so that he has to crane his neck up to look at her. She’s enjoying this, it’s clear as day, the corners of her lips twitching up as she basks in the power she holds over him, the weight of Yangyang’s world in her hands. 

“More than anything,” he breathes, hands clammy as they skirt along the curve of Donghyuck’s hips. His fingers dip underneath the hem of her shirt only to retreat again, unsure how much he can touch - how much she’ll let him. 

Yangyang leans forwards and presses his cheek into her stomach, breathing her in, and when he turns his head to the side he can’t help but laugh at what he sees. 

“Someone’s eager,” he giggles, and there on her bedside table is a brand new bottle of lube and her strap-on. He wasn’t quite sure what to expect, but the harness is so typical of her and yet so foreign at the same time, the fabric straps plain black and uncomplicated. The dildo is what really catches his eye though, coloured a deep purple at the base that fades into a lilac tip; moulded into a fierce curve with a blunt head to hit his prostate, and Yangyang shivers. 

“Maybe I am,” Donghyuck laughs, carding her fingers through his hair, “I’ve been thinking about this for a while.” 

“You have?” he startles, the possibility quickly dawning on him that maybe Donghyuck isn’t just doing this so he can try it out, there’s something in it for her too. 

“Mhmm,” she hums calmly, “For months now, all you had to do was ask and I would’ve fucked you in a heartbeat.” 

“Oh,” he breathes, eyes fixed on the toy, nervous butterflies swarming in his gut. 

“Do you like it?” Donghyuck nods towards the toy, and Yangyang draws back to look at her, pleasantly surprised to see a rosy flush to her cheeks. “I picked that one out just for you.” 

He nods earnestly, “Can you put it on?” 

Grabbing his chin, Donghyuck smiles sickly sweet, a look of impish glee in her eyes before she ducks down to kiss him, a fiery exchange of spit. “Not yet, Yangie, I have to get you ready for me first.” 

With that, she tugs his shirt off, followed by her own, and Yangyang pulls her down into his lap without a moment’s hesitation to mouth over her breasts. Her bra is very pretty, off-white and minimalistic, but Yangyang makes quick work of the clasp between her shoulder blades, tossing it onto the bedroom floor so he can take in the sight of her. 

She’s utterly perfect, and Yangyang tells her this, relishing in how she ducks her head, nuzzling into him as if trying to hide from him, and she arches her back as the tips of Yangyang’s fingers trail up her bare shoulder blades. Donghyuck lets him suck on her tits, fingers curling and uncurling in his hair as he laves his tongue over each nipple, sucking gently and thumbing at the sensitive buds until she’s squirming in his lap. When he pulls back, tongue already a little achy, Donghyuck kisses him hot and rough as she grinds down firmly in his lap. The sudden friction makes him gasp into her mouth, hips rolling up to meet her, and _god_ he’s so hard and fully at her mercy. 

Being fingered by Donghyuck was a part of the equation he had totally forgotten about, so caught up in thinking about the actual sex that he had failed to consider how utterly embarrassing it would feel. 

She has him lie down on his back, legs bent at the knees and thighs pressed together as she settles herself on her knees on the bed. There’s a scented candle burning and drum & bass playing at a low volume, the scent of lavender hanging over her bed and wrapping him up in its comfort. 

“You okay?” She crawls over him, powerful, domineering, commanding all of his attention and crowding him in. 

The role reversal makes something curl sticky and addictive in his stomach, he hates the anticipation but he never wants it to end, trapped here in her realm where she makes time stop just for them. 

“Yeah,” he breathes shakily, “I’m having fun.” Yangyang flashes her a smile, nervous but wanting, and she picks up on it. 

“Good. So am I,” she says before palming over him, swallowing Yangyang’s gasps as she kisses him, the heel of her palm grinding deliciously against his cock. Donghyuck’s other hand snakes over his chest until she’s plucking at a nipple, every pinch of her fingers sending sparks across his body, until Yangyang can only hold onto her waist as she pulls him apart. 

Their lips part, and Yangyang doesn’t try and hold back the whimper that leaves him at the loss of contact. Something just as desperate flickers in her eyes as she pecks him on the lips once more before sliding off the bed and grabbing the little bottle on her bedside table. 

“Take your fucking pants off,” Donghyuck demands as she pops the cap and pours a generous amount straight onto her fingers. 

Yangyang doesn’t need to be told twice, and she doesn’t look up from her task of warming the lube up between her fingers until he’s settling back against the mattress, pants and underwear tossed god-knows-where. 

“You’re ready? You’re sure?” she pants, shuffling forward and dipping her hand between his thighs. 

“Fuck— Please,” he replies, jaw already dropping open as Donghyuck’s wet fingers press against his rim. 

He doesn’t know where to look, gaze flickering frantically between her face and her hand between his tentatively-spread thighs. Yangyang can sense her amusement, and he writhes once against her duck feather comforter before she breaches him. 

_“Fuck—_ Mnn!” he gasps, her finger pressing deep inside him, not giving him even a second to breathe before Donghyuck is thrusting it carefully, curling the digit up and dragging it over his walls. 

“Good?” she coos, readjusting herself so she’s sitting between his legs. 

“Uh huh!” Yangyang hums, already delirious with it. Donghyuck thrusts harder, and _this_ is what his body had been craving. 

He lets his thighs drop open, spread as wide as he can go, and Donghyuck smiles and runs her other hand over his thigh, holding him. This is exactly how he wanted it, no judgement, no shame, just giving himself over to the girl who could eat him for breakfast, a self-satisfied grin on her face as she studies his reactions. It’s like she’s feeling him out - literally - curling her finger at different pressures and angles until Yangyang is clutching onto her bedrail, moaning like the bitch he wanted Donghyuck to make him. 

“More,” he just about manages to say, garbled and incoherent, but Donghyuck slides a second finger into him, and his body sings. 

“God,” she mutters, still pumping her fingers but at a more teasing pace, “I never knew you had this in you, Yangyang.” 

He doesn’t know what to say - for Christ’s sake he’s spread open on her bed, moaning and whimpering more desperately than he could ever admit - Yangyang would be stupid to try and defend himself. So he takes it in his stride, Donghyuck seems to like the desperation, and he wraps his hand around his cock, throwing his head back as he smears the wetness from his tip all over himself, thighs tensing up as he pumps his fist. 

“You slut,” Donghyuck teases, the tone of voice she uses when she calls him an idiot for burning his food, but right here, in this context, it makes Yangyang moan the loudest he has all night. 

“Hyuck— Oh my god,” he whimpers, too far gone to be ashamed now, not when Donghyuck’s fingers keep brushing tantalisingly close to his prostate, and when he wants to cum _so_ bad. 

“Wow,” she breathes, fingers stuttering for a second before she collects herself again and grabs Yangyang’s wrist to tear his hand away. 

“Don’t you dare cum until I’m inside you.” 

Yangyang shudders, cock visibly twitching as she squeezes his wrist tightly, and his lips curl up into a smile. “Hurry up and fuck me then.” 

The result is instant - Donghyuck’s fingers ram against his prostate so hard he sees stars, Yangyang left to twitch and moan what feels like louder than he’s ever moaned in his life as he watches Donghyuck pull the harness on through bleary eyes. 

He spreads his legs for her as she gets back onto the bed, and she looks just as hot with a strap-on as Yangyang knew she would, confidence dripping off her as she moves closer, taking his thighs in her hands and bending him in half. 

“You’re so fun to play with,” she drawls, stroking her cock with lube-sticky fingers, and Yangyang can see the sheen between her legs of her wet pussy. “You’re so desperate and noisy, baby, I’m surprised no one’s pegged your cute ass before.” 

“Baby?—” He cuts himself off, “Wait, you think my ass is cute?” 

“Yeah,” Donghyuck nods earnestly, kneading his thighs in her hands, “Every time you come over here in those light blue jeans I just wanna fuck your brains out.” 

Yangyang makes a strangled noise, and Donghyuck reaches up to pet his hair, a dreamy smile on her face. “Sorry, too much?” 

“No, n- not at all,” he gulps, “Infact… please do.” 

“Hm?” Donghyuck hums, cocking her head to one side in mock-confusion, and the tip of her cock nudges against Yangyang’s perineum. 

“Fuck my brains out,” he whispers, and after a beat of silence with eye contact so intense it scares him he adds, “Please.” 

There’s a smile on Donghyuck’s face as she presses inside him, blinding pleasure coursing through Yangyang’s veins as she fills him up, his body opening up like he was made to be fucked. Spine arching, he gasps and curses as she continues to push deeper and deeper, replacing every other thought or sensation with pure ecstasy. 

“That’s it,” she coos, “Let me make you feel good.” 

Finally, _finally,_ she bottoms out, rocking her hips gently as Yangyang licks the cotton from the roof of his mouth and grabs onto her. 

“Hyuck, _oh-_ Hyuck,” he hiccups, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes and he’s so fucking full it feels like she’s breaking him, splitting him in half and lighting all his nerve endings on fire. 

“I got you,” Donghyuck soothes, her thumb brushing over his cheek, and he takes shuddering breaths as he clenches around her, adjusting to her cock nestled deep inside him. 

“It’s so— _Mmnn!”_ He breaks off into a moan as his writhing only pulls her deeper inside, Donghyuck’s cock hovering over that sweet spot, and just one little wrong move would make him scream. 

“Is it too big?” she asks, petting his thighs where they tremble uncontrollably. 

Yangyang shakes his head, hiccuping on what could almost be a sob, “It’s _so_ big, but- but I want it, Donghyuck, I— oh _fuckkk—”_

“Fuck, Yangie, I can change out the toy if you want, baby? I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

“No!” His eyes shoot open, seeking comfort in Donghyuck’s worried expression, her thumb still caressing his cheek. “It doesn’t hurt, p- please Hyuck, please fuck me?” 

Yangyang’s vision blurs, and the tears pricking at his eyes finally fall as Donghyuck starts to move, gentle at first. She works her hips in long, deep strokes, the angled tip running over his prostate with every thrust, and Yangyang pulls her down into his arms as she fucks him with no mercy. 

“Good boy,” she growls into his ear, sobs wracking through Yangyang as he buries his face in her hair, both arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders. 

“Don’t stop,” he wails, letting Donghyuck fold him completely in half, feet hanging in the air as she pounds into him. 

“I wanna fuck you from behind,” Donghyuck pants, pulling back slightly to see his tear-stained face. 

“Yeah, please, yes,” he babbles, both of them scrambling to change positions. 

Donghyuck sinks back into him when he’s on his hands and knees, and from this angle Donghyuck can put even more force behind her thrusts. He drops down onto the pillows to muffle his moans, but Yangyang is sure the can still be heard all down the street as Donghyuck smacks his ass, grabbing his hips so she can fuck him even harder. Yangyang is totally powerless, whimpering into Donghyuck’s pillow with his ass up in the air, and her pillow smells like her shampoo, and he wants to cum _so_ bad. 

“You wanna cum?” Donghyuck teases, and only then Yangyang realises he’s been saying it over and over again, much to Hyuck’s amusement. 

_“Please,”_ he gasps, winding his hands around the bedrail again for purchase. 

Donghyuck’s hand slides from his hip to his cock, and Yangyang trembles at the sudden hit of toe-curling pleasure, arching his back even deeper as Donghyuck fists his cock. There’s no finesse to it, but he couldn't care less, not when Hyuck is still grinding deep inside him, dragging over that sweet spot again and again until his legs are threatening to give out and he can’t hear a thing over the noise of his own moans, pained and desperate for release. 

Hyuck makes him cum with a kiss between his shoulder blades and the steady rhythm of her cock pressing inside him, Yangyang’s whole body pulling taught as he finishes all over her sheets and his own chest. It feels like he’s dying, cumming so hard that he screams, then shaking and whimpering as Donghyuck works him through it, whispering sweet nothings against the juncture of his neck. 

“Good boy, good boy,” she soothes as she hauls him up onto his knees, and then, “Fuck, I’m so wet,” she grumbles. 

Braindead and delirious, Yangyang tumbles off the bed and onto his knees, unashamed at his nudity now. 

“Wanna— eat you out…” he manages to say, swaying slightly as Donghyuck loosens the harness and lets it fall to the ground as she steps off the bed. 

“That’s it,” she praises as Yangyang opens his mouth for her, swiping his tongue between her folds as soon as she’s close enough. She’s fucking _dripping_ wet, and Yangyang laps her slick up wherever he can taste it, guided by Donghyuck’s hand in his hair and her leg draped over his shoulder to give him better access. 

Donghyuck lets him eat her out sloppily for a few minutes, petting his hair and gasping out encouragements as he licks between her thighs, her pussy warm and wet and musky as she grinds into his mouth. 

“Suck,” she commands, guiding his lips to wrap around her swollen clit, and Yangyang does as she says, sucking lightly with occasional flicks of his tongue under the hood just to make her gasp and twitch. 

He pulls her closer by her hips, burying his face in her pussy so he can only breathe shallowly through his nose, and the look on her face when he glances up through his eyelashes is priceless. Donghyuck’s chest heaves, her face a picture of bliss and pained moans tumbling from her kiss-swollen lips. She falls back on the bed, dragging Yangyang with her as she leans back on one elbow, her other hand still tugging at his hair as she drapes her legs over his shoulders. Every movement earns him a reaction, her pussy so warm and soft as Yangyang laps at it, drinking in every whimper and every twitch of her thighs. 

“Fuck, Yangie— Oh my _god—”_ Donghyuck moans, her legs tightening around his head and her voice heavenly as she tries to speak through her pleasure. 

She’s so beautiful like this, where Donghyuck is usually feisty and quick-witted, now she’s spread out on her bed for Yangyang with her guard completely dropped, fully naked and offering herself up for the taking. For the first time, Yangyang can stop hiding his attraction to her, and he takes no half measures in eating her out just like he’s dreamt of doing for months - messy and unguarded and too enthusiastic. 

Holding her gaze, Yangyang smooths his palm over her body until his thumb dips down to meet his tongue on her clit, the two bumping together in the mess of spit and slick. Donghyuck jolts, and her moans become more and more urgent as he draws tight circles over her clit, flashing her a wink just before he ducks down and stiffens his tongue to press it inside her. 

The payoff is instant - Donghyuck yelps and bucks her hips up, dissolving into desperate whines as the movement only pushes her clit harder against his thumb, all the while Yangyang’s tongue fucks her shallowly. She writhes and curses, her body begging for more in the way she spreads her legs wider, grips his hair tighter, even though Yangyang knows she would never beg for anything. He moans at the taste of her, even stronger now that he’s lapping at her walls, heady and rich and the best pussy he’s ever had the pleasure of tasting. 

“Like that,” she pants, her breathy words laced with desperation, and Yangyang can tell he’s close to breaking her, “Just like that— _Ohhhh,_ fuck!” 

Yangyang pulls back for a moment to spit on her, groaning as his saliva runs over her clit, and he honestly can’t tell if Donghyuck is about to cum or slap him (or both), so he scoops the wetness up with his thumb and uses it to make the slide even better. Her clit is twice as soaked now, and Yangyang presses his tongue back into her pussy as he circles his thumb even faster. Hyuck gasps and arches her back, grinding her cunt down against his face, and Yangyang uses his free hand to spread her legs wide so he can fuck her as deep as he can, thrusting his tongue faster and faster. 

Donghyuck’s moans climb in pitch, and Yangyang startles as he hears the front door slam downstairs, but Hyuck holds him firmly in place, not even trying to muffle her noises as he brings her ever closer to her climax. 

“Keep going,” she whispers, reaching frantically for her phone, and Yangyang’s ears burn as he buries his tongue inside her while she turns the music up louder. 

Whoever has just come home can almost definitely hear them, but as embarrassed as he feels, Yangyang can’t keep in his moans, letting them tumble out of his mouth as Donghyuck’s pussy clenches around him. 

His tongue aches and his knees are in agony, but suddenly Donghyuck is shaking and squealing, her whole body pulling taught and Yangyang uses the last of the strength in his arm to rub her clit until she groans loudly and cums over his mouth. Yangyang soothes over her clit until she pushes his hand away in sensitivity, twitching and panting harshly as he licks up every drop of her slick, even swirling his spent tongue gently over her clit just to make her hips buck. 

“Shit,” she breathes, chest still heaving, “Come here.” 

He crawls up her body, Donghyuck’s hand still fisted in his hair as he licks into her mouth, whimpering when she sucks on his tongue like she’s trying to taste as much of her own cum as possible. Yangyang lets her lick into every corner of his mouth, his jaw slack as Donghyuck bullies her way in and pushes him onto his side. Humming, she brings her index finger up to join her mouth, sliding the digit over his tongue as she pulls back, and with her other hand she drags her fingernails over his hip and the backs of his thighs until he’s squirming. 

Just when Yangyang is about to start pleading, Donghyuck uses her finger to hold his mouth open as she wraps her other hand around his cock. 

Yangyang’s body reacts before his brain can, and he looks her dead in the eyes as he moans brokenly, gagged on her fingers so he has no option to muffle his noises. 

“That’s it,” she coos, rubbing the pad of her finger over his tongue, her voice so sweet but so sadistic, “Tell me how good it feels.” 

He tries to call her name, but it comes out completely garbled as Donghyuck holds her finger in place and strokes his cock slowly. It hurts a little, but it’s the jolty, twitchy kind of pain that only adds fuel to the fire and makes him feel like that second orgasm will have been earned. 

Donghyuck lets him fuck her fist, her mouth latched on to his neck as he throws his head back and thrusts desperately into the circle of her fingers, crying out every time she bites down. 

“‘M close— _mnnn!”_ he gasps, hips stuttering but still Donghyuck refuses to move her hand, “Hyuck, I’m gonna cum.” 

“Ask me for permission,” she says without hesitation, voice low and muffled against his collarbone. 

“Please!” Yangyang whimpers, ears ringing and the coil of arousal in his stomach pulling tighter and tighter. 

“Louder,” she growls, biting him again. 

Yangyang cries out, clutching onto Donghyuck - everything hurts so good and he’s so fucking close he can almost taste his orgasm. 

“Please, Hyuck please!” he begs, squeezing her arm tightly, “I wanna cum so bad _please_ make me cum, let me cum, please!” 

“Cum for me,” she breathes, crashing their lips together, and it’s only as his hips buck frantically and Donghyuck milks the first drops of cum out of him does Yangyang realise that she specifically wanted her housemate to hear him begging. 

That realisation sends him plummeting over the edge, his moans and cries muffled around Donghyuck’s tongue as he shoots ropes and ropes of cum over her stomach. 

“Holy shit,” Yangyang pants as she jerks him through it, his head lolling back as Donghyuck pulls the last few spurts out of him. 

He’s exhausted down to his bones, arms like jelly as he winds them around Hyuck’s neck and kisses her, not caring that his cum smears everywhere as she holds his waist. 

“That was fucking unreal,” he whispers when their foreheads rest together, Donghyuck’s hair tickling his neck. 

“Was it as good as you were hoping?” she giggles, rolling over to lie on her side again. 

“It was better.” He smiles dopily, resisting the urge to hide his flushed face in his hands and never look her in the eye again. 

“Good,” Donghyuck grins, “I had a lot of fun too, y’know I’ve never hooked up with a guy as vocal as you are.” 

Yangyang groans in embarrassment, “Seriously? Even when you peg them that good?” 

Donghyuck laughs, bright and sunny, her head propped up in the palm of her hand, “Okay maybe I did try a bit harder with you than usual, call it best friend privileges,” she winks, and they laugh giddily. 

“Was it… good for you?” he asks tentatively. 

“Duh,” she smiles with a teasing roll of her eyes, “You’re full of surprises, Yangyang. Not only do you take strap like a champ but you eat pussy like it’s your last meal too.” 

“Shut up,” he grumbles, planting his face in the sheets. 

“Ah you’re such a cutie,” Donghyuck coos in a baby voice, pinching his ear, and Yangyang yelps, pinching her arm in return. “Come on, you gotta get up at some point.” 

“Oh, right,” he mumbles, and he knows how this part goes, so he pushes himself up to sit on the edge of her mattress and reaches for his clothes. 

“You’re not going anywhere, mister,” Donghyuck interjects, hands on her hips, “I just meant we should get cleaned up, I’m not kicking you out without any aftercare, my god!” 

Donghyuck leaves him on her bed with a kiss to the crown of his head and her robe wrapped around herself, his eyes threatening to fall closed in the time it takes her to return with a damp washcloth and an armful of laundry. 

“There,” she nods to a bundle set to one side as she starts gently wiping his abdomen clean, “The dryer just finished and I thought those might fit you.” 

Yangyang reaches over and unfolds them, it’s a pair of black sweatpants, and they do look about his size. “It’s alright, I can wear what I came here in,” he replies, voice far softer than normal as he watches Donghyuck clean all the lube off him with the utmost care. 

“Are you sure you want to curl up on my couch in jeans?” 

“Uhhhhh,” Yangyang pauses. 

“Thought so,” she giggles, wiping his hands gently with the cloth before straightening up and untying her robe. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” she smirks as Yangyang stares openly at her, raking his eyes over her body as she folds the washcloth over to a clean side and rubs at the dried cum on her stomach. 

“Sorry,” he blushes, quickly looking away and staring at his hands in his lap instead. 

“Aww I’m only teasing,” Donghyuck sing-songs, “You can look all you like.” 

Yangyang doesn’t reply, just watches with heavy eyes as she cleans herself off and pulls on a clean hoodie, the outline of her nipples just visible as she zips it up over her chest. Her sweatpants are still warm from the dryer when he puts them on over his boxers, and Donghyuck kisses him chastely as she hands him his discarded shirt with a gentle smile. 

She doesn’t protest when Yangyang clings onto her in the kitchen, letting out a satisfied hum when he shuffles up behind her and wraps his arms around her middle, resting his head on the back of her shoulder. 

“Lunch’ll be a couple of minutes, so go sit down and I’ll bring it over,” she murmurs, ruffling his hair. 

Reluctantly, Yangyang peels himself away and makes himself at home on her couch, cuddling a pillow to his chest as he flicks through various TV channels. Just as the delicious smell of Donghyuck’s famous fried rice wafts through from the kitchen, he hears the pad of feet from the hallway and freezes up. 

“Hey loverboy,” Johnny smirks as he wanders in, hands in his pockets and a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Oh, umm hi Johnny-hyung,” he smiles politely.

Johnny heard everything, and he knows Yangyang knows. 

“Hey, hey,” Donghyuck calls from behind Johnny just as he’s about to speak, “Leave him alone, oppa.” 

“I wasn’t doing anything!” Johnny throws his hands up defensively, and Donghyuck jabs a chopstick threateningly in his direction as she moves past him and over to the couch. 

“Oh my god, thank you,” Yangyang whispers gratefully as Donghyuck hands him a steaming bowl of food. 

“You cooked for him?” Johnny muses, “You never cook for your boytoys. What did she do to you, Yangyang?” 

Yangyang can only open and close his mouth dumbly, his brain completely scrambled and his stomach growling for food. 

“Be nice,” Donghyuck says sternly, settling into Yangyang’s side, “I’ll fill you in on the details later.” 

“Hey!” Yangyang protests, but there’s no bite to it, he honestly wouldn’t mind Johnny knowing how good he just got fucked. 

“That’s a promise,” Johnny grins before slinking out of the room again, leaving the two of them alone at last. 

They eat and talk until their bellies are full and Yangyang can barely keep his eyes open. Wordlessly, Donghyuck waves him over, lifting up a corner of her blanket, and he happily crawls under to cuddle into her side, her arm wrapped protectively around him as he curls up with his knees on her lap and his head on her shoulder. Donghyuck lets him nap, her fingernails scratching gently at his scalp as some reality show rerun plays on the TV and his eyes slip closed as he laces their fingers together. 

  
  



End file.
